A Family Affair
by Pavi's Only Girl
Summary: Tina Hewitt as Leatherface's daughter, living at the Hewitt residence until she reaches 15. Then, her uncle, Sheriff Hoyt, decides that she should get married to Lizard, one of the hillbilies down in the New Mexico desert, making her leave Texas and end up in the Hills to live with her new family.


I was out in the fields, the hot summer sun was burning my neck and arms. I heard a strong, rough voice shouting.

"Chris? Come 'ere, grandma made lunch."

I sighed and walked towards the farmhouse where we lived. As I was approaching the house, my eyes travelled upwards to gaze at the old building hidden in the field... 'A member of the Hewitt family...' I thought. This is my house, my family, my life. A whole lifetime in the fields, in the farm, in the basement, chasing others for my family to capture and for my father, Thomas Hewitt, also known as... Leatherface, to take their faces to wear over his own. Not being the only female in my family was a good thing; I never felt alone among men and my aunt, Henriette, was always there to talk to me if something was bugging me. Grandma was nice to me also. She was sweet and caring but serious and tough if something needed to be done. Then there was my uncle, Sherrif Hoyt or maybe I should say... Charlie Hewitt. He had killed the last sheriff in out county long before I came into this world and he had become sheriff in his place. Not a real one, of course, just enough for him to lure travellers into our lair and kill them. And then... my father. Thomas Brown Hewitt, the boy with the skin masks over his face which was eaten away by an illness he had since he was born. He was kind to me and caring, picking me up and siting down on his lap. My mother... I don't know anything about my mother, only that she left three or four days after I was born. I never saw her face but it's okay. You cannot really miss someone you never knew, right?

I entered the house and a little boy ran next to me, taking his own seat around the table.

"Jedidiah! Careful there, didn't you even see me coming?" I said half playfully, half seriously to my little brother.

He just blew a raspberry at me and started eating as I sat down. Grandma hit his hand a little and he immediatelly stopped, sitting back into his seat, waiting.

"Don't you talk like that to him, all kids run around, like you did, Chris!" Grandpa said to me, furrowing his brows a little, annoyed by my attitude. "You're just like your father sometimes!"

"Charlie!" Grandma yelled for my uncle to join us. He appeared a second later wearing only his dirty boxers. Grandma threw his pants for him to wear and motioned him to sit down. "Let's pray..." She said and we all prayed for today's meal... what was it this time? A young girl? Or two male friends travelling throughout Texas? Oh well...

We started eating. After a while, uncle Charlie made a statement. "Chris? How many times have you been up at the hills? You know what hills I'm talking about?" Truth be said, I had escaped our farmhouse two or three times in the past to cross the country. I ended up in... New Mexico? There were those high hills which I climbed only to be greeted by some deformed, wild people, victims of radioactive fallout around the area decades back. In the beginning I was scared, but coming from a wild family of cannibals myself, a daughter of Leatherface, I knew ways to protect myself if I should. It wasn't necessary in the end. Some of them were in fact afraid of me seeing the small chainsaw I carried, one that my father had given me once. There was this girl... Ruby; she nearly cried when she saw it... Poor thing.

Anyway, it turned out that my family was familiar with their's and I didn't know about it only until a month ago when aunt Henriette told me about it. Grandpa knew the father of that clan years ago...

When my uncle spoke, I looked up at him and nodded. "Yes...? What 'bout it?"

The whole family looked at him. "You're in an age in which you should find yourself a man." My father grounted, Jedidiah gulped, Grandma choked on her food and I just stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"It's time for our family to get related to that one up on the hills, what do you think? And Jupiter wants a girl for his older son, Lizard."

I knew them all in that family. Papa Jupiter was the father of the clan. He had a wife who had given him five kids, Lizard, Ruby, Goggle, Venus and Mercury. He had also Pluto, his nephew, and Cyst. But I had never thought my uncle would really think giving me away to that family as a bride.

"Charlie..." my Grandma protested, "Chris is only a child. She's still very young."

"Nah, she's fifteen years old. She has to find a man and start her own family."

"But... Lizard?"

"Why not? Who do you want her to be with? ...Pluto?" My uncle hit his palm on the table and got up. "Our family is going to get related to Jupiter's and that's it. I'm sure he will also approve of it." With that he left the table and my father got up to take me in his lap and cuddle me.

In fact, I was pleased with the idea. I liked that family the first time I met them and I had said I'd love to live with them there. Jupiter's wife was like the mother figure I'd never met, she was kind and sweet despite her deformity and in fact all of them liked me. Imagine two families of murderers and cannibals mixed together. That would be a show!

Some days later, after several fights and yells, the whole family was relaxed and had gotten used to the idea of me going to live with Jupiter's clan. I was going to go in a week. Uncle Charlie had left already to go and talk with Jupiter about this and told me to leave the farmhouse and find tehm in some days time. So I did. I kissed my family goodbye and left Texas. I was going to visit them again regularly but for now, I had a new life to settle.

I got there. The strange man waiting for clients outside a very old gas station was there again this time. He knew me already. He smiled with his cigar still between his semi-rotten teeth and got up to greed me.

"Howdy miss from Texas. Yer uncle the sheriff got 'ere days ago... 'e's up there with the others, waitn'." He giggled.

I smiled. "Thanks Jeb, I know. A new family is waitin'." I sighed, taking in a fresh breath and continued walking. I heard Jeb laughing behind and I giggled.

"And what a family!" He shouted laughing and then he got back inside the gas station.

I got up, climbing the tall, hard hills with great ease. I saw somethign gleaming from far away on another hill. I raised an arm to wave. I knew it was Goggle with his binoculars. He immediately signaled me and I smiled. I got up and reached their village. Our village from now on.

My uncle was outside Jupiter's house with Jupiter's wife, talking. They saw me. I smiled and run down the hills, waving. "HEYY!" I shouted. Immediatelly, Ruby ran to me and Lizard got out of the house, smiling when he saw who it was. I hugged Ruby tightly and she giggled. I was to find out that not only had Jupoiter's clan and Jupiter himself agreed tot he idea of me marrying Lizard, but they were even delighted about it. It was time for uncle Charlie to leave me back with them. I kissed him and she stroked my head.

"If I was ever tough with you, girl... I'm sorry. Know that I love yah. We all love yah back home." He said hugging me and I huged him back.

"I love yah too, uncle Charlie. I will visit Travis county again and I'll take them with me if I can. To meet the family I left behind."

I didn't see his face but I was sure he smiled for a second or two. He left after a minute. Jupiter's wife came from behind me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"You belong with us from now on, darling. You are one of us. Our family." SHe said soflty, nearly whispering.

I turned to face her and hugged her with a smile on my face. The wedding took place a week after I had arrived. My family had come, the whole clan was present and starngely enough, it was the happiest day of my life. Strangely because when all this started I was stressed and somewhat 'scared' before a whole new life lying ahead of me. Thus, I became one of them, a member of the Hewitt family and also a member of Jupiter's clan. It was interesting, in fact, this relation our family had with their family now.


End file.
